


Ship Shipping For Fun And Profit

by RhllorsWastedBard (SaintEpithet)



Category: Titanic (RSF)
Genre: Boat, Cargo Shipping, Cruise Ship, Drabble, F/M, Marriage, Ocean, RMS Titanic/Hindenburg (past), RSF, Rated G for Grotesque, Real Ship Fiction, Research Ship, Romance, SEYCHELLES - Freeform, Sea, Ship, Titanic/Hindenburg was NEVER meant to be, True Love, Water, fuck all Titanic/Hindenburg shippers, luxury liner, original whale character, otp, proposal, sperm whale, vehicle, water vehicle, whales are mammals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintEpithet/pseuds/RhllorsWastedBard
Summary: First, we must ask, does it have to be a whale?





	Ship Shipping For Fun And Profit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueLineGoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLineGoon/gifts), [KtrenalWinterheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtrenalWinterheart/gifts).



Boaty McBoatface and his beautiful girlfriend, the RMS Titanic, slowly glided across the shimmering waves of the ocean.  
  
"You are the love of my life, Boaty," the RMS Titanic wistfully sighed. "I don't regret breaking up with the Hindenburg. He was an airhead anyway."  
  
Boaty smiled and watched a sperm whale pass by. "You are so beautiful, Titanic," he said. "I hope we stay together forever and nothing will ever break us apart." He paused and took a deep breath. "Will you marry me, my lovely lady? We could go to the Seychelles and get wed at a Swim In."


End file.
